A Brother's Seperation
by tbrrlact
Summary: Goku, Raditz, and Vegeta go to see if King Kai and Goku asked King Kai if he could train Raditz in the King Kai style and Goku receives a challenge from a not to old enemy.
1. A Brother's Seperation

A Brother's Separation

Summary

Goku and Raditz use the fusion to try and defeat Buu and when they think he's dead he comes back.

Chapter 1

"Raditz watch out" yelled Goku. At that split second Buu fired a Kamehameha wave at Raditz. "Damn it, that was to close" Raditz said. "Raditz, fusion time!" Goku said. " Fu-sion Haa!!!" yelled Goku and Raditz. 

"Ha ha ha, I feel bad for you Buu because you have to face me, Goditz" chuckled Goditz menacingly. "Buu not afraid of you with big yellow hair" replied Buu. 

"Well then I guess its go time, ha ha ha ha ha" said Goditz while he fired 5 ki blats at Buu, but with no luck. "ha ha ha that tickled do it again and again" laughed Buu. Then Buu launched a counter-attack, a Kamehameha wave. 

"Kamehameha!!!" Goditz snickered and with lightning speed reflected it back at Buu. Buu didn't even have time to think about what just happened before he had a giant hole in his chest and stomach, and he was missing an arm.

"Now its time to finish you" yelled Goditz. "I see you in hell Goditz" Buu replied. "Fine, but its your funeral, ha haaaaa-haaaaa-ha ha ha ha, good-bye Buu Hell-Raiser!!!" Goditz screamed. Buu was finished by the attack called the Hell-Raiser.

It summons all the strength he has and all the power given to him by Haities. The fusion's over because he used all his power, but Buu isn't finished yet. A part of Buu made it through the attack but he's 1/4 his actual size and power. 

The miniature Buu launches 1 final attack at Raditz because he lost more energy than Goku because he's not as strong. Raditz doesn't have time to move, so Goku jumps in the way and it hits him right in the heart.

At first he seems alright but then collapses and breaths heavy, "Raditz, tell Chi-Chi and Gohan, that I love them and finish Buu of for me" said Goku in his final words. "No Goku don't die not just yet, NOOOOO!!!" yelled Raditz.

" Ha ha ha he go BOOM, ha ha ha" Buu laughed. " Buu your not going to be laughing much longer noooooooow! Buu, your through" Raditz screamed. "Ha ha ha ha haaaaa, ha ha ha ha ha" Raditz yelled while he fired 10 Ki Blasts at Buu and he just dissolved and disappeared.


	2. Brothers Reunited

Brother's Reunited

Summary

Goku and Raditz are reunited plus they meet an old enemy and an old friend

Chapter 2

Later on Piccilo arrives at the battle field "Raditz where's Goku and Buu" Piccilo asked. "Goku's dead, he's dead" replied Raditz in extreme sorrow. "No Goku can't be dead, this can't be true it must be a dream" Piccilo said sadly.

"Piccilo, will you tell Chi-Chi and everyone about Goku's death" asked Raditz. "Yeah but wouldn't you be able to tell them yourself?" Piccilo questioned.

"No, because I wouldn't be here" replied Raditz. "What do you mean you wouldn't be here?" Piccilo asked in extreme wonder. "Because this is why..., Haaaaaaa!!!" yelled Raditz. "No Raditz!!" Piccilo yelled.

Raditz sent a ki blast through his heart and he was killed quickly. "Piccilo, tell Chi-Chi and Gohan I will always remember them, good-bye friend." Those were Raditz's last words. "Good-bye Raditz." said Piccilo.

While flying to Goku's house so he could tell Chi-Chi and Gohan what happened to Goku and Raditz that day, he thought how he was going to tell them.

Knock, knock, knock, "Hold on" said Chi-Chi. "I'll get it mom" Gohan said. "Oh hey Piccilo what's up" Gohan asked. "Chi-Chi, Gohan I think you need to sit down" said Piccilo.

"Chi-Chi, Gohan,... Goku is, Dead." Piccilo told them. "Raditz didn't make it either, but he told me that he will remember you two always." Piccilo said. "Piccilo your joking right, my dads not dead, is he" Gohan asked.

"Sorry Gohan but your father really is dead, he was trying to save your uncle" Piccilo said about to cry. At the same time Chi-Chi went into shock and passed out as usual.

Later at Master Rouse's house, "Krillin, Bulma, Master Rouse, Olong, Yamcha, Tien, Puar, Turtle, Launch, and Chauzhu. Goku is,... dead, so is Raditz." Piccilo said

"Noooo, that's not fair, their gone just like Vegeta." cried Bulma and everyone else was to stunned to reply. Meanwhile in other word "So, Buu got you to huh Raditz" asked Goku. "No, I took my own life because we've got a lot to talk about and I couldn't tell Chi-Chi and Gohan what happened" replied Raditz.

"Well Well Well you two actually were killed I don't believe it." "I know that voice, its Vegeta!" said Goku. "Ok move ya big clown before I have to open a can of woop ass on ya." Vegeta said with laughter in his voice. "It's been a long time Vegeta" said Raditz.

"Yes it has been a long time Raditz, and I see you've gotten a lot stronger than before" said Vegeta. "Yes, I have improved my power, I'm super sayian 2" replied Raditz.

"Ha ha ha Goku, Raditz, and the sayian prince all in other world that proves you are monkeys." Freiza said in his crackling voice. "Ok Raditz it fusion time hey Vegeta you want to fuse with us once we have fused?" said Goku.

"No if you think I'm going to do that fagot dance forget it" said Vegeta. " Okay suite yourself Vegeta, Raditz now. FU-SION haaaa" said Goku and Raditz. "Hey Freiza say hello to Goditz" said Goditz.

"No it can't be he's so strong it mind boggling" said Freiza with extreme fear. At that second Freiza launched 2 disks at Goditz. "Do you expect me to fall for this again" said Goditz. "No, I expect you..., to die, haa." At that time the 2 disks split into hundreds of smaller ones.

After about 25 minutes all the disks are destroyed. "Huh you didn't even graze my hair you sorry sack of shit" laughed Goditz. "Well try and dodge this one, HAAAAAAA!!!" yelled Freiza with one final ki blast but at that split millisecond Goditz used his super speed and got inside Freiza's defense. "Good-bye Freiza, KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!" yelled Goditz. "Well that's the end of Friezahha, just in time the fusions over" said Goditz.


	3. Other World

Other World

Summary

Goku, Raditz, and Vegeta go to see King Kai and Goku asked King Kai if he could train Raditz in the King Kai style and Goku receives a challenges from a not to old enemy.

Chapter 3

"Hey, Vegeta where's King Kai here in other world?" asked Goku. "Goku you idiot you should know since he's the North Kai where would he be?" Vegeta questioned.

"Well if he's the North, then he must be in the North" replied Goku. "Goku you are so ridiculously stupid" Vegeta said. "Hey that wasn't nice Vegeta you owe me an apology." Goku said.

"Well if you would remember that you trained in the north with him then he is in the north" Vegeta said sarcastically. "Vegeta that sarcasm is gonna caught up with you one day" Goku replied.

"Well you are a lower ranked sayian so my opinion which is a princes opinion means more than you" Vegeta said. "Oh yeah" "Will both of you stop arguing like a married couple" said Raditz with great annoyance in his voice.

"Raditz, you stay out of this" replied Goku and Vegeta. About 15 minutes later "Oh hey Goku it's good to see you" said King Kai with great joy. "It's good to see you to King Kai but I want you to meet my brother, Raditz" Goku replied.

"So you are Raditz, Goku has told me that you are his brother" said King Kai. "Well we are brothers" replied Raditz. "King Kai I was wondering if you could give Raditz some of your Kai training?" questioned Goku.

"Well since he's your brother Goku, I guess I can" replied King Kai. "Thank you so much King Kai" Goku said with great joy. "Okay Raditz I want you to try and catch Bubbles without flying" said King Kai.

"King Kai I don't mean to be rude, but why am I going to chase a stupid monkey around?" asked Raditz. "Because I am the teacher and you are the pupil." replied King Kai.

"Well look who it is Goku and Vegeta, those wimps" someone said in the shadows. "What you insult the Prince of the sayian!!!" said Vegeta. "Yeah I called you a wimp, like Goku" the person replied.

"Come out who ever your are" yelled Goku. "Look behind you Goku and Vegeta" said the voice. "So its you, Cell" Goku said. "So Cell you want a rematch against me" Vegeta asked. "No, I came to fight Goku not you Vegeta" replied Cell.

"So Goku do accept my challenge?" questioned Cell. "Yeah I accept your challenge, Cell" Goku replied. So Goku and Cell take their stance and Cell went on the offensive throwing punch after punch and kick after kick at Goku but Goku blocked every punch and kick.

"Cell your going to have to do better than that" Goku said in confidence. "I'm just warming up, this is nothing to get excited about Goku, you should know that." replied Cell.


End file.
